Ti Amo, Amore Mio
by Lethal Pandas
Summary: Post-War: Kronos had finally been defeated. What was the price to pay? Where does this leave Nico and Percy now? How is a certain demigod coping with the fallen hero? Originally supposed to be a one-shot. Rating: T [for little swearing, nothing major] Pairings: Nico/Percy. Cover by Minuiko, an amazing artist! First story! c:
1. Prologue

Ψ

Title: Ti Amo, Amore Mio

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan for that he created the awesomeness known as Nico Di Angelo and everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they are copyrighted from the Ancient Greeks. This fan fiction, on the other hand is entirely mine. No money was made from this, but comments are quite lovely. ^^

Pairing(s): Nicercy, [probably will add more later]

Warning: Very little, slight-angsty themes, shounen-ai, very little, slight blood, OoC-ness, and profanity [when I say slight, it will be very little. And little as in a tiny, small prick.]

A/N: Listening to Matchbox Twenty, "How Far We've Come", while reading this fanfiction is quite delightful. I apologize in advance for my amazing, err- terrible grammar and spelling skills. If you do not appreciate this pairing, please close out of this page. It would be quite a treat to know if you enjoy my fanfiction by reviewing. Flames shall flame on and be used to bake delicious cookies. OvO

"Hey Perce," Nico whispered sadly, caressing the raven locks, admiring the familiar, boyish face.

"The war has ended, Percy... The Gods won... We won..." A lone tear ran down the teen's cheek, splattering on the comatose Sea Prince's slender hand. Nico sat silently for a few minutes before he began to talk to the unresponsive body again.

"Please… please, wake up. Can't you see that everyone is waiting for you to wake up, Percy. We all miss you-_I_ miss you!" Nico wept, scrunching his eyebrows together, roughly gripping the bed sheets. Still nothing came out of the laying figure, resting peacefully.

"_Ti amo, amore mio."_

"I want to see your beautiful smile, your laughter, your voice... Please, open your eyes, Percy!" violent sobs wracked his body.

"Why did it have to be this way? **Why!** Why couldn't we be born as mortals?! Why!" Nico demanded painfully to the Gods. Thunder angrily boomed in the sky.

* * *

"_Are you ready, Neeks?" Percy threw a playful smirk towards Nico's direction._

"_Of course I am. Why couldn't I be?" Nico scoffed, looking at the battleground that was adorned with crimson blood and scattered bodies with a saddened stare._

"_Promise me you'll be safe, Nico." Percy stared at the greying sky, knowing that this might be the end to everything they've gone through. Nico nodded numbly before asking, no, __**demanding **__the same._

"_You better be alive after this. Or I'll never forgive you. "_

"_I promise." Percy replied, grinning weakly, even though something in his mind made him a bit doubtful._

"_Ti amo, amore mio." Percy smiled caringly at Nico, before nodding his head._

"_Σ 'αγαπώ, Nico." (S 'agape̱, Nico.) _

_Percy uncapped Anaklusmos, or better known as Riptide, from his pocket, before pointing the gleaming tip towards the sky and screaming a war cry._

_Rows of demigods, wearing leather and chain armor, gave their own battle cry before charging at Kronos's army with wooden bows, spears, metallic shields, and shining swords._

_Bodies quickly falling to the ground, allies and enemies alike. Scorching wounds, blood-curling screams, and dead figures surrounding the battle ground._

"_Watch out!" Nico heard from a far distance before dodging another sword, sending his own dead army to help fend off some enemies._

_Percy panted, materializing water from the air and splashing it on himself, healing from it._

_He saw Nico at the corner of his eye, trying to fend off from the enemies bombarding him with heavy attacks. Percy dashed to where Nico was, ducking and jumping at swords aiming for him._

_Nico's army was taking care of enemies from behind while Nico guarded himself from the front. A swift blade was aiming for Nico's side, which was unprotected._

_Percy felt his eyes widen, "NICO! Γαμώτο! (Gamó̱to !)" Perseus swore in Ancient Greek. _

_He pushed through the sharp knives, small wounds appearing on his body as he bled. _

_Percy tackled Nico, pushing him away from the lethal weapon, threatening to hurt his love's life._

_A sharp pain wracked his side, a small trickle of blood flowing from his mouth as the blade connected to his skin._

"_PERCY!"_

"_I'm fine! Continue to fight!" Percy wiped the crimson liquid from his mouth, with the back of his hand, and weakly smirked as he held himself up._

_Nico glanced worriedly at Percy and frowned._

"_Well, well, isn't this so heart-warming," a slightly hoarse voice mocked. "The Sea prince rescuing his dear ole beloved one." The figure made a sarcastic smirk as half of his face was revealed as light began to uncover the shadows._

"_Kronos!" Percy growled as he was clutching his side. Kronos chuckled humorlessly._

"_Aren't you glad to see me?" Kronos taunted at the pair._

"_This is dragging on too long, let's put an end to this touching scene, shall we?" Kronos laughed maniacally. Kronos materialized a gleaming sword, then charging straight at the Ghost Prince._

"_NICO!" Percy screamed in horror as Nico was about to be stabbed._

"_Think fast dammit!" Percy mentally scolded himself in anger. Nico gulped and closed his eyes as he was about to accept his death. Nico glanced at Percy one last time before his awaiting end. Nico opened his eyes as he felt no pain. He looked up and he saw the nightmare that arrived. _

"_**PERCY!**__" Nico's eyes widened ten folds, as Percy's body was staked onto Kronos sword at his former vulnerable spot. _

_Percy gently plotted his weak hands on Nico's cheek, his eyes half-lidded, his body still attached to the weapon. Blood poured out of his mouth and body. _

"_I'm glad I got to protect you," Percy smiled wearily, coughing violently, suddenly feeling tired. _

"_I'm sorry Neeks. You'll have to forgive me for breaking our promise…" Percy began coughing violently, spraying blood on Nico's jacket._

"_Λυπάμαι, αγάπη μου." [Lypámai , agápi̱ mou] _

"_Te amo vos, charissimi..." Percy's hand fell limp as his eyes closed._

_Kronos gave a satisfied smirk, pulling his weapon out of the hero's body. Percy's body was roughly dropped to the ground before Nico rushed over to him, pulling Percy's fallen body to his. Nico screamed at the Gods, angry tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_Kronos smirked in triumph at the fallen Son of Poseidon. _

"_How dare you! You bastard!" Nico's eyes filled with rage for the titan._

_Sharp, jagged rocks levitated from the ground. Giant skeletons crawled out from the Earth's soil. Kronos caught an intimidating eye staring out from the shaggy hair. Dark aura surrounded Nico as Kronos's army backed away from the boy with a slight tremble of fear. The grass on the ground below him browned and wilted. _

"_You think a pitiful, little demigod could kill me? A titan?" Kronos scoffed masking his intimidation of the boy in front of him. Nico stood there with his messy, scattered hair covering most of his face, a Stygian Iron sword held loosely in his hand._

"_He killed him… he… kil__**led… him.**__" Nico darkly mumbled, growing angrier as he went. His grip on his sword tightened, while his nails punctured his skin, creating a dribble of blood on palm._

_Nico finally looked up, glaring coldly at the titan._

"_**KRONOS! I WILL KILL YOU!**__" A wave of shadows enveloped titan's feet, then slowing engulfing his limbs, making Kronos drop his weapon._

"_What are you doing, you demigod?!" Kronos snarled, struggling to escape the dark creatures, eating his body up._

_Nico slowly limped towards the enchained titan, lifting his sword up._

"_This will not be the last of me! DO you hear me!? I swear of the River Styx-" The titan was cut off by feeling a sharp pain in his chest. "Shut up." Nico growled at the titan. _

"_Go to Tartarus." Nico hissed in Kronos ear as he impaled the titan on his sword. Nico slid his sword out of the titan before slicing the titan's head off. Kronos's head rolled off, and landing on the wilted, grassy floor. Nico trotted over to Percy, kneeling beside him. Kissing his forehead before carrying Percy's limp body._

**_"I'm glad I got to protect you."_**

"_You didn't have to protect me… Dammit!"_

_He gritted his teeth, while his emotions crumbled. _

_**Omake 1:**_

"_**Well, well, isn't this so heart-warming," a raspy voice mocked. "The Sea prince rescuing his dear 'ole beloved one." The figure made a sarcastic smirk as half of his face was revealed as light began to uncover the shadows. **_

"_**VOLDEMORT!?" Percy screamed, his face showing pure shock.**_

"_**What are you doing here?!" Nico felt so lost. He looked at Percy for an explanation, but Percy only shook his head.**_

"_**Oh whatever! WEEE!" Voldemort skipped, like a little school girl, around Nico and Percy yelling like an ADHD kid sugar high.**_

_**A thunderbolt rumbled, a boy around their age with old-fashioned, round glasses and a lightning bolt scar appeared out of nowhere.**_

"_**Voldie, come back here you old man!" The boy scolded the pale, weird man, grabbing him by the ear and dragging his back to the lightning bolt.**_

"_**But Harry!" Voldemort whined childishly. "Come on!"**_

"_**Sorry for the inconvenience!" The boy, named Harry, apologized and smiled sheepishly.**_

_**Everyone stood frozen at what they just saw. They all had the same thought running through their head: "WTF just happened?"**_

A/N: I'm such a weird child. ^^ Don't mind the little side stories. Thank my friend for helping me write this fic and my other friend for helping me with the Greek and Italian parts/phrases. :) Again, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed the fic! Oh, and if you wish for me to continue the fic, please tell me. This fic can be continued if you guys wish! One tell would hopefully remind me to continue, knowing at least one person would like for me to continue. Review, please! c:


	2. Chapter 1

Ψ

Title: Ti Amo, Amore Mio

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan for that he created the awesomeness known as Nico Di Angelo and everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they are copyrighted from the Ancient Greeks. This fanfiction, on the other hand is entirely mine. No money was made from this, but comments are quite lovely and appreciated. ^^

Pairing(s): Nicercy, [will probably add more later]

Warning: Very little, slight-angsty themes, shounen-ai, very little, slight blood, OoCness, and profanity [when I say slight, it will be very little. And little as in a tiny, small prick.]

**A/N: -pouts- I feel pretty disappointed with you guys. I had about over one hundred-ish people view/visit my story, on the first few hours, but no one reviewed. I'm glad that a lot of people [well to me, that's a lot] are willing to click on my story, but no one seems to like giving feedback. -sigh- I like to know if you guys are enjoying my story or not, so I can improve to satisfy your "expectations". So please review or just leave a little PM, it'll make my time writing this story better, knowing that people enjoy it! ^^**

**Ooh! And thank you NicoDiAngeloLover7, Perseus di Angel, Mysterious Girl and happybluebirde for being the first supporters, it means a lot to me that you read my story! You sirs deserve a cookie! c:**

"_Go to Tartarus." Nico hissed in Kronos ear as he impaled the titan on his sword. Nico slid his sword out of the titan before slicing the titan's head off. Kronos's head rolled off, and landing on the wilted, grassy floor. Nico trotted over to Percy, kneeling beside him, kissing his forehead before carrying Percy's limp body._

"_I'm glad I got to protect you."_

"_You didn't have to protect me… Dammit!"_

_He gritted his teeth, while his emotions crumbled. _

_-x-_

"_WE WON!" Cheers erupted out of both Greeks and Romans. Kronos was finally defeated. Demigods were hugging each other, laughing and smiling. But two heroes were missing from the celebration._

_Hazel looked out in the distance and saw a figure walking closer to them._

"_Nico! You're back!" Hazel cheerfully exclaimed, knowing that her brother is alive._

_Nico's bangs covered his tear-filled eyes as he limped closer to her, carrying a body in his arms. Hazel didn't see the fallen figure that he was carrying._

_She squinted her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Tears began to form in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands._

_The demigods turned to see what Hazel was looking at, the cheering immediately stopped._

_Nico painfully lifted his head up and gently placed Percy's body on the harden floor._

_Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. Her brother, in all but blood, was peacefully lying still with a gaping hole in his midsection._

_Nico sorrowfully shook his head, His teeth piercing his lip, blood increasing every second on his pale mouth._

_Rain softly poured on them._

"_...Is he…?" The question was never finished. The teens were crying and weeping for the fallen savior._

_Nico felt water rolling down his cheek. His eyes snapped open._

"_Wait," He brought his hand up and felt his cheek. "...WATER!"_

"_Bring him to the ocean," A voice gently whispered through the air. "Water will be his savior."_

_The Greeks and Romans all brought their head up._

"_Lord Poseidon/Neptune" They were too distracted by their fellow demigod to care enough to bow._

_Nico glanced at Percy before picking up his crippled body. The demigods watched the boy as he took Percy in his arms and limped to the roaring waves that splashed from side to side before stepping into the ocean._

_Nico stood, holding Percy tightly in his arms, waiting for him to heal. _

"_Heal dammit! Pease heal!" Nico felt desperate, wanting to do whatever he can so he could save his love._

_Poseidon turned his head away from the scene with a tired frown wearing his face. He shuffled towards the pair, his face gradually looking a bit older. Poseidon rested a hand on the Son of Hades's shoulder and shook his head._

_Nico looked back at his shoulder, his eyes, looking too mature on his face._

"_Let him rest," Poseidon distressingly sighed. "He will soon heal after he has rested."_

* * *

"Nico…" Annabeth leaned on the doorway, looking at the Son of Hades and her brother. Nico refused to answer, sitting beside the unconscious body, holding his hands tight. She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Percy wouldn't want you to do this, Nico." Nico gritted his teeth against his lip and hung his head low.

It's been a month since the war has ended and the hero has still not woken up yet. Nico has been by his side, not having slept and eaten anything for the past time. His clothes hanging off his frame, his skin close to a pale ghost, not moving from his spot next to Percy.

"He would've told you to take care of yourself."

"Percy wouldn't want to see yo-" Nico slammed his hand against the wooden table next to him, interrupting Annabeth.

"You wouldn't know what he wants! You are just an ignorant little girl who doesn't understand anything!" Nico roared angrily at Annabeth, taking his grief out on her, angry tears formed on her face,

_SLAP!_ A red bruise forming on his cheek as his eyes showed his shock, "NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! PERCY WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, SO FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO TAKE OF YOU FOR HIM!" Annabeth stormed out of the room, leaving Nico alone with Percy. Nico stood frozen before looking down as his feet. Nico's eyes watered, his nails digging into his palm.

"_Nico, don't cry… You look better when you're happy!"_

Liquid dribbled down his cheek as he wiped it with his shirt sleeve. He hesitantly walked over to Percy, before caressing his silky hair,

"I love you. I'll be back" Nico whispered before heading out the door.

* * *

"Nico! You've come to join us!" Jason gave a warming smile.

"C'mon Angelo!" Reyna welcomed as she waved her hand towards the pale boy.

Nico glanced over to them before giving them his own slight smile. Something he hasn't done ever since the war.

A few other campers joined them.

"See you've cooled down Dead Boy." Annabeth gave a playful smirk at Nico.

"Whatever." Nico scoffed quietly, staring at the blue afternoon sky.

"Stop bickering you two!" Although Hazel looked slightly more cheerful to see her brother out of the cabin.

The demigods stood up to offer their food to their godly parents in the fire. They chattered off as Nico was too lost in his head, still seated.

"_Percy. You promised me that you'll live through this, right? Don't you dare leave me like Bianca and my mother did." _Nico unnoticablely clenched his fist.

"-ico! Nico!" He felt a hand shaking his shoulder, taking out of his trance.

"Jeez. You sir, were spacing out!" Jason shook exasperatedly shook his head, grinning.

"What are we going to do with you, mister?" Hazel scolded playfully with a small smile on her face.

"C'mon, you slowpokes!" Annabeth waved her hands, gesturing to come this way.

"You guys up for a spar?" Jason smirked at Nico. Nico nodded his head, taking out his Stygian Iron sword from his side.

Jason borrowed a spear out from the weapon storage cabin. They both took their stance while the other demigods sat down on the bench, watching the friendly spar.

The Son of Jupiter swiftly glided the pointed staff at Nico's side. Nico blocked the attack with the blunt side of his gleaming metal sword. Nico had a slight advantage since he was quite used to his weapon while Jason was no master with a spear.

The Ghost King did a backwards somersault and landed behind him to make some distance between the two.

Nico landed swiftly on his feet, holding his sword in front of his face, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Get ready, Jase." Nico warned before he swung the sword at Jason's chest. Jason bended his body back to avoid being cut in half. Nico swept his legs below Jason before the Son of Jupiter could move. Jason fell on his back with Nico's tip of his sword at his neck.

"I yield." Jason nervously chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his head in a sheepish expression. Nico offered a hand at Jason, helping the taller boy up.

"Damn Nico! You sure know how to fight with that sword of yours." Nico gave a toothy grin at the blonde.

"Great spar. But I'll beat you next time!" Jason cockily smirked at the shorter teen.

"Sure, whatever you say." Nico rolled his eyes and softly laugh at his brotherly partner,

Hazel beamed at the pair. Her older brother was slightly happy, that's what mattered to her.

"If only you would wake up Percy." Hazel walked away with a sad smile adorning her mouth.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter and spar scene. It might seem like a filler chapter for now. But Neeks is happy, kind of. This will not, I repeat **will not** be a Jason/Nico fic, they have a brotherly relationship not as a couple. -shudders- Gah. It gives me the shivers. Oh yeah! Please do tell me if you guys want longer chapters because I hope not to make the fic too long 'cuz it might bore you to death! XD

But, the next chapter might come out a bit late because, I've gotten sick and feel terrible. T^T But do remember to review, please and thank you! c:


End file.
